Vis a vis
In letzter Sekunde rettet die ''Voyager'' den Piloten eines Schiffes, das zu explodieren droht. Tom Paris und der Gerettete namens Steth begeben sich auf das reparaturbedürftige Schiff. Da geschieht etwas Seltsames: Steth vertauscht seine Körperhülle mit Toms. In dessen Gestalt kehrt er auf die Voyager zurück. Als er dort in Captain Janeways Körper schlüpft, ist die Verwirrung komplett… Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Tom schwärmt von dem Auto Es läuft laute Musik in einer Garage, ein Mann liegt unter einem Auto und scheint es zu reparieren. Da erscheint der Doktor und schaut sich um. Er geht zum Auto und drückt auf die Hupe. Der Mann unter dem Auto erschrickt und kommt hervor - es ist Tom Paris. Paris fragt das Hologramm, was diese Aktion bewirken sollte. Das MHN bezeichnet dies als improvisierten Hörtest. Der Doktor hat ihn aufgesucht, da er sich seit Wochen nicht mehr bei ihm gemeldet hat und seine Ausbildung schleifen lässt. Paris meint, dass er dies vergessen habe. Der Doktor erklärt, dass seine Ausbildung zwar freiwillig sei, aber er immer auf dem Holodeck ist. Paris erklärt, dass das schlimmste, was sie behandeln mussten, ein eingewachsener Zehennagel war. Der Doktor stellt klar, dass es darum nicht gehe, sondern er auf einen echten Notfall vorbereitet sein muss. Seine Kentnnisse seien viel zu gering, als das er seine Zeit auf dem Holodeck verschwenden könne. Nun meint Tom Paris, dass er heute morgen ein chirurgisches Verfahren anwandte, um verkümmerte Stoßfänger zu entfernen, um Chromabrieb zu verhindern. Die Prognose sei ausgezeichnet. Ironisch bezeichnet der Doktor ihn als guten Neurochirurgen. Paris fordert ihn nun auf, sich vorzustellen, wie er mit diesem 69er Camaro in Nordkalifornien den Highway 1 hinauffährt und die Basstöne aus dem Radio dröhnen. Auch solle der Wind durch sein Haar wehen, jedoch verstummt Paris, mit einem Blick auf den Doktor umgehend. Der Doktor meint, dass das Verbrennungssystem ein tödliches Niveau aus Kohlenmonoxid produziert, die Sicherheitsstandards mittelalterlich sind, was Paris zumindest auf die Krankenstation bringen würde. Paris meint, dass die Arbeit dort nicht so viel Spaß mache. Tom verspricht ihm, bald auf der Krankenstation zu erscheinen und der Doktor transferiert sich auf die Krankenstation. Da wird Tom auf die Brücke gerufen, da in 200.000 Kilometern Entfernung eine Raumverzerrung entdeckt wurde. Nachdem er die Brücke betritt, übernimmt er seine Station. Es scheint, als würde sich der Raum in sich selbst zusammenfalten. Daher lässt Janeway die Schilde auf Maximum stellen. Kim ortet ein Lebenszeichen an Bord. Aus ihr tritt ein Schiff heraus, das mit einem koaxialen Warpantrieb fliegt. Laut Tom träumen die Ingenieure der Sternenflotte seit Jahren von solch einem Antrieb, da er weite Distanzen in geringer Zeit überbrücken kann. Ein solcher Antrieb kann das Raumgefüge zusammenfalten und eröglicht einem Raumschiff so riesige Distanzen überwinden. Tuvok meldet, dass der fremde Warpantrieb überlastet wird. Paris meint, dass theoretisch eine Explosion eines Koaxialwarpantriebs den Raum in einem Umkreis von Milliarden Kilometern kollabieren lassen. Doch das fremde Schiff ist beschädigt, Captain Kathryn Janeway beschließt zu helfen und gibt roten Alarm. Akt I: Reparatur des Schiffes thumb|Gemeinsames reparieren Chakotay lässt das Schiff scannen und ein Beamen des Piloten vorbereiten. Jedoch kann Kim den Befehl aufgrund der Interferenzen nicht ausführen. Paris stellt fest, dass der Koaxialkern kurz vor dem Bruch steht und das Schiff kaum zu retten sei. Tuvok empfiehlt diese Region des Weltraums sofort zu verlassen, doch Paris will ihn nicht im Stich lassen. Janeway erkundigt sich nach Vorschlägen. Paris schlägt vor, mit einem symmetrischen Warpfeld das fremde Schiff zu stabilisieren. So sollten die Instabilitäten in seinem raumfaltenden Kern eingedämmt werden. Als Chakotay fragt, wieso sich Paris so sicher ist, erklärt er, dass Höhere Subraumgeometrie der einzige Kurs auf der Akademie war, wo er aufgepasst habe. Tuvok weist darauf hin, dass sie wegen seiner unregelmäßigen Flugbahn eine Kollision riskieren, doch Paris ist sich sicher, dass er es schaffen kann. Janeway stimmt seinem Plan zu und Paris steuert die Voyager durch die verbliebenen Raumfalten zu dem fremden Schiff. Tuvok umgibt es mit einem Warpfeld und die Kernüberladungen normalisieren sich. Janeway lobt Paris für seinen guten Flug. Kim empfängt nun auch einen Ruf und Chakotay lässt einen Kanal öffnen. Janeway stellt sich vor und erkundigt sich beim Piloten, ob er medizinische Hilfe benötigt. Dieser erklärt, dass er gesund sei, aber sein Schiff stark beschädigt sei. Daher bietet ihm Janeway auch Hilfe bei den Reparaturen an. Inzwischen solle er sich zum Transport bereit halten und Janeway macht sich mit Tuvok auf den Weg in den Transporterraum. Der Pilot Steth wird auf die Voyager gebeamt und nimmt die Hilfe in der Reparatur gerne an, denn er ist 20 Lichtjahre von zu Hause weg. Tuvok und Janeway empfangen ihn im Transporterraum. Der Pilot bedankt sich dafür, dass sie ihr Leben riskiert haben, um ihn zu retten. Er berichtet, dass er so erpicht darauf war, seinen neuen Antrieb zu testen, dass er ihn über das Limit belastet hat. Janeway meint, dass Koaxialwarp nicht die sanfteste Art sei, zu reisen. Steth meint, dass man so mit einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit reisen kann. Als Tuvok auf die Gefahren dieser Art des Reisens hinweist, erklärt Steth, dass er dann nicht hätte Testpilot werden dürfen. Auch erzählt er, dass er von Benthan IV stammt, etwa 20 Lichtjahre von hier. Janeway sichert ihm die Hilfe ihrer Ingenieure bei der Reparatur zu, da er sonst eine weite Heimreise vor sich habe. In seinem Quartier repliziert Chakotay eine Tasse Kaffee und trinkt diese, während er in ein PADD vertieft ist. Da klingelt es an der Tür und Chakotay bittet den Besucher herein. Paris bittet Chakotay um die Erlaubnis, Steth bei der Reparatur zu helfen. Chakotay meint, dass dies ein schlechter Zeitpunkt sei. Doch Chakotay macht sich Sorgen um Tom. Er hat vom Doktor einen Bericht bekommen, dass er nicht zum Dienst erschienen sei. Paris rechtfertigt sich, dass er ein Leben gerettet habe. Chakotay erkundigt sich, ob Tom irgendwelche Probleme habe. Paris reagiert abweisend und fragt, seit wann es ein Verbrechen sei, nicht zum Doktor zu wollen und dass er dann die halbe Crew in den Arrest stecken müsste. Chakotay stimmt ihm in diesem Punkt zu, meint aber, dass er den Eindruck hat, dass Paris über irgendein Problem nachdenkt. Er scheint nicht mit dem Herzen dabei zu sein und wirkt geistesabwesend. Paris gibt an, dass ihm eine Veränderung gut tun werde. Chakotay redet ihm ins Gewissen, dass er nicht mehr der selbe Mann sei, wie vor vier Jahren. Er sei nun verantwortungsbewusst und habe sich verändert. Dies solle er nicht aufgeben. Paris merkt, dass er in letzter Zeit nicht richtig gehandelt hat und erklärt sich bereit, sofort zum Doktor zu gehen. Chakotay verweigert die Genehmigung. Daraufhin darf er doch Steth helfen und Chakotay schickt ihn als „seinen besten Mann“ dorthin. Paris und Steth verstehen sich sehr gut. Während sie den Antrieb reparieren, unterhalten sie sich über die Fliegerei. Steth berichtet, dass er auf dem Rückflug den Prototyp durch gesperrtes entabanisches Territorium flog. Die Entabaner waren nicht erfreut ihn zu sehen und er schleppte sich mit Phaserlöchern in dem brandneuen, extanianischen Schiffsrumpf zurück zu den Ingenieuren auf Benthos geschleppt. Er meint, dass die Ingenieure die Phaserlöcher wohl lieber in ihm gesehen hätten. Tom berichtet, dass er als Sechzehnjähriger das Shuttle seines Vaters entwendete und brachte alle Relais zum überladen. Steth meint, dass er nicht sehr erfreut war, als er das Shuttle zurückerhielt. Paris erklärt jedoch, dass er es gar nicht zurückerhielt, da es, so weit er weiß, heute noch auf dem Grund des Tahoe-Sees liegt. Steth zeigt ihm das Herzstück des Schiffs des koaxialen Warpantriebs. Er saugt subatomare Partikel ein und rekonfiguert deren Geometrie. Sein Antrieb wird durch Partikelinstabilitäten immer wieder überlastet, aber er ist sich sicher, dass er bleiben kann. Er kann sich npch nicht niederlassen. Es gibt zu viele faszinierende Schiffe, die getestet werden müssen und zu viele faszinierende Frauen. Als Tom kurz nicht hinschaut ändert sich Steths Körper plötzlich, er scheint für einen kurzen Moment eine Frau zu sein, bevor er sich in seine bekannte Gestalt zurückbringt. Er meint, dass er immer in Bewegung bleiben muss. Nachdem er dieses Schiff zurückgebracht hat, steht sein nächster Flug mit einem Jäger der ''Mithran''-Klasse an. Er habe gehört, dass dieser das modernste Kriegsschiff des Quadranten ist. Er lädt Tom ein, mitzufliegen und weist darauf hin, dass sie die Voyager rasch wieder einholen können. Jedoch lehnt Paris das Angebot ab, da er Verpflichtungen auf der Voyager hat und B'Elanna Torres nicht zurücklassen kann. In diesem Augenblick fällt ihm ein, dass er seine Verabredung mit ihr vergessen hat. Fluchtartig verlässt er das Schiff und macht sich auf den Weg ins Casino. thumb|Streit mit B'Elanna Dort wartet B'Elanna schon auf ihn. Paris geht zu ihrem Tisch und meint, dass sie schon ohne ihn begonnen hat. Sie ist ärgerlich, weil er sie so lange hat warten lassen. Er erklärt, dass er Steth bei den Reparaturen half und es ziemlich langsam vorwärts geht, da sie nicht wissen, wie sie die Partikelüberlastung im Antrieb kompensieren sollen. Torres empfiehlt ihnen ein isokinetisches Eindämmungsfeld. Paris meint, dass sie dies als erstes versucht haben. Torres fragt, wiel nage die Reparaturen noch dauern, doch Paris kann diese Frage nicht beantworten. Torres bittet ihn um Hilfe bei der Rekalibrierung der Plasmaverteiler, doch Paris meint, dass er lieber Steth helfen solle. Als sie fragt was mit ihm los sei, entsteht ein Streit. Er wirft ihr vor, dass er ihr für alle seine Aktivitäten Rechenschaft ablegen müsse und sie meint, er verheimliche etwas vor ihr. Er meint, dass er an dem Shuttle arbeite und sich auf dem Holodeck verstecke. Er habe ihr noch nicht einmal gesagt, welches Programm er genutzt habe. Für Torres ist klar, dass etwas im Gange sei und er ihr nichts davon gesagt habe. Neelix tritt zu den beiden und fragt Tom, was er essen möchte. Torres unterbricht den Talaxianer und verlangt von Paris eine Antwort. Als Tom dies als theatralisches Getue bezeichnet, verlässt sie wutentbrannt das Casino. Steths Körper scheint sich inzwischen wieder in eine Frau verwandeln zu wollen, doch er bekommt es in den Griff. Eine DNA-Stabilitätsanalyse, die er durchführen lässt, sagt ihm, dass sein Genom in drei Stunden in seiner ursprünglichen Form zurückkehren wird. Die komplette Rückartung stehe bevor. Akt II: Der Austausch Bald darauf besprechen Steth und Paris die weitere Reparatur von Steths Schiff auf dem Weg zur Shuttlerampe. Paris meint, dass ihm kurz vor dem Einschlafen ein Vergaser einfiel. Tom nutzt seine Kenntnisse von Autos des 20. Jahrhunderts, um das Schiff zu reparieren, nämlich mit Hilfe eines modifizierten Vergasers. Er meint, dass dieses Gerät hunderte Jahre alt ist, aber die Grundprinzipien immer die selben sind. Gemeinsam gehen sie auf das Holodeck und aktivieren Paris' Holoroman Paris Programm Alpha-1 Schmierfinger. Dort erklärt Paris, dass der Motor eines Autos nicht mit reinem Benzin funktioniert, sondern ihn der Vergaser mit einem Gemisch aus Benzin und Luft versorgt. Steth versteht, dass Paris darauf hinaus will, dass sie ein solches Gerät brauchen, um den Partikelstrahl zu verdünnen, wenn er in den Koaxialwarpantrieb eintritt. Paris bestätigt dies und meint, dass ein Reservepolarikmodul aus dem Impulsantrieb der Voyager diese subatomare Verdünnung erreichen könne. Paris will noch ein paar Simulationen auf dem Holodeck durchführen. Steth bedankt sich für seine Hilfe. Er meint, dass er stolz sein kann, dass es auf seinem Schiff paradiesische Zustände gibt durch die Replikatoren, Holodecks und der Frauen an Bord. Paris erklärt, dass er alles hat, was er sich gewünscht hat, so sei er Pilot eines der modernsten Schiffe der Sternenflotte, habe eine Freundin und wird respektiert. Steth meint, dass er für gewöhnlich nachts ins Bett geht, ohne zu wissen, in welche Schwierigkeiten er am nächsten Tag gerät. Paris meint, dass er ihm sehr ähnlich war. Während Paris sich über das Auto beugt, wechselt Steth wieder den Körper und meint, dass er im Augenblick vorzieht in Bewegung zu bleiben. Als Paris unter der Motorhaube hervorkommt, hat Steth wieder die männliche Form und will mit dem Vergasertest beginnen. Steth lädt ihn nochmal ein, mit ihm zu fliegen und verweist auf den Spaß, den es mache, den Fesseln der Gebundenheit eine Zeit lang zu entfliehen. Nachdem Steth gegangen ist, vermisst Paris ein Werkzeug. Steth begibt sich inzwischen in Frachtraum 2 und überspielt dort alle Daten über Tom Paris in Speicherkern Alpha. Der Computer verlangt einen Autorisierungscode und er führt sein PADD vor dem Computermonitor entlang. Dieser akzeptiert die Autorisierung und überspielt die Akte von Paris. In diesem Augenblick betritt Seven of Nine den Frachtraum und geht zu Steth. Als er sie bemerkt, stellt er sich als Gast des Captains vor. Seven meint, dass sie von seiner Anwesenheit weiß und teilt ihm mit, dass er keine Autorisierung für einen Computerzugriff hat. Steth gibt sich locker und versucht Seven of Nine durch Schmeicheleien über ihre Intelligenz abzulenken. Seven hält dies jedoch für irrelevant und besteht auf einer Erklärung. Steth berichtet nun, dass Tom einige Daten für einen Polarikmodulator herunterladen wollte, aber weggerufen wurde, bevor er Zugriff nahm. Steth wollte ihm helfen. Seven erklärt ihm, dass Paris für einen Download anwesend sein muss und will ihn mit ihrem Kommunikator kontaktieren. Jedoch meint Steth, dass dies unnötig sei, da er Tom gleich auf dem Holodeck treffen werde. Seven verabschiedet ihn daraufhin mit dem Hinweis, dass die Hierarchien auf der Voyager komplex seien und er sich daher mit diesen vertraut machen solle. thumb|Selektiver DNA -Austausch Tom Paris meint inzwischen, dass der Antrieb des Schiffes gut aussehe. Nun checkt er noch die Strömungsfeldparameter und packt dann seine Werkzeuge zusammen. Als er einen Werkzeugkoffer zuklappt, findet er seinen Schraubenschlüssel wieder, den er überall gesucht hatte. Steth gibt sich reumütig und meint, dass er Paris hätte fragen sollen. Allerdings erklärt er, dass er diesen für ein Experiment brauchte. Paris weicht vor ihm zurück, doch Steth meint, dass er seine DNA-Reste an dem Schlüssel analysiert hat, da er noch nie Menschen begegnet sei. Er erklärt, dass sie kompatibel sind, drückt Paris gegen eine Wand und tauscht den Körper mit Paris. Er meint, dass Paris dies als Gefallen ansehen solle, da er ja mit seinem langweiligen Leben unzufrieden war. Daher nehme er es ihm weg. Er bezeichnet die „Voyager“ als großartiges Schiff, auf dem man viel Spaß haben könnte. Steth meint, dass er gut auf die Voyager aufpassen wird und betäubt ihn mit seinem Phaser. Darauhin schickt er ihn auf seinem Schiff weg und bleibt auf der Voyager, um dessen Leben zu leben. So meldet sich Steth auf der Brücke zum Dienst und entschuldigt sich für die Verspätung. Janeway meint, dass sie sich schon fragten, ob er überhaupt zurückkehren werde. Kim meldet, dass Steths Schiff seinen Antrieb aktviert und Steth in Toms Körper blickt ihm nach. Als Janeway fragt, ob etwas nicht stimme, erklärt er, dass alles in Ordnung sei, Steth ihm aber fehlen würde. Akt III: Steth, der falsche Paris Im Kasino fragt Chakotay, ob er sich zu "Tom" an den Tisch setzen dürfe. Dieser stimmt zu, mit der förmlichen Anrede Commander, worauf Chakotay meint, dass er das Protokoll hier nicht so streng befolgen müsse. Er hat den Maschinenraumbericht über die Arbeit mit Steth mit Captain Janeway besprochen und diese möchte die Möglichkeiten prüfen, einiges davon für die Voyager zu adaptieren. Sie dachten, er könne mit einem Shuttle beginnen. Steth nimmt diese Aufgabe dankend an, doch Chakotay schickt ihn zuvor auf die Krankenstation, was ihn erst verwirrt. Dann erklärt er ihm, dass der Doktor seine Hilfe auf der Krankenstation angefordert hat. thumb|Auf der Suche nach der Krankenstation Steth macht sich auf den Weg und irrt durch die Gänge des Schiffes, in denen er sich nicht zurechtfindet. Als er um eine Ecke sieht, erblickt er Seven of Nine und wechselt die Richtung. Dann versucht er sich auf einem Lageplan des Schiffes zurechtzufinden. Er wird von Kim angesprochen, der plötzlich um die Ecke tritt. Dieser meint, dass er ja wisse, dass Tom dem Doktor aus dem Weg gehen wolle, aber dieser wohl noch den Weg zur Krankenstation kenne. Paris erklärt, dass er dies tatsächlich wisse und nur nach einem effizienteren Weg zwischen seinem Quartier und der Krankenstation gesucht habe. Dann sprechen sie noch über den neuen Antrieb und Kim spricht ihn auf das Problem der Replikation von Polyduranid an. Paris stimmt ihm zu, doch Kim meint, dass er sich schon darauf freue mit Kaplan Golf zu spielen. Kim erklärt, dass sie mit ihr Golf spielen und eine Revanche vereinbart haben. Paris meint, dass er sich schon darauf freue und Kim meint, dass Paris noch einmal das Putten üben solle, da er beim letzten mal zwei kurze Bälle nicht einlochte. Kim verabschiedet sich mit Grüßen an den Doc und begibt sich dann in den Turbolift. Er beginnt sich zurechtzufinden, es gibt kleine Schwierigkeiten, aber die fallen anfangs kaum auf. Als Paris die Krankenstation erreicht, gibt ihm der Doktor einen Scanner, damit er eine komplette Biobettdiagnose machen könne. Dabei soll er alle Physio-Sensoren rekalibrieren und darauf achten, dass alle Stoffwechselmelder korrekt eingesetzt werden. Dann soll er eine Proteinstrukturanalyse durchführen und die 37 Stufen einer Herz-Lungen-Wiederherstellungsprozedur wiederholen. Steth öffnet den Tricorder und beginnt zu arbeiten. Der Doktor fragt, ob er vergessen habe, die Scanemitter zu deaktivieren. Er entschuldigt sich und macht prompt den nächsten Bedienfehler. Er entschuldigt sich und meint, dass er nicht wisse was los ist. Außerdem fühle er sich nicht gut. Daraufhin will der Doktor ein paar Scans durchführen. Steth rechtfertigt sich, dass es frustrierend ist, dass er hier nicht alles so schnell begreift wie sonst. Der Doktor ermutigt ihn, doch Steth erklärt, dass er zu einem medizinischen Genie programmiert wurde und er nur ein Pilot sei und ihm klar ist, dass er nie nur ein halb so guter Heiler, wie der Doktor sein könne. Der Doktor meint, dass nun seine Aggression und das Drücken vor Verantwortung einen Sinn ergeben, da Paris einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex hätte. Das MHN entschuldigt sich, dass er nicht bemerkt habe, wie sehr Paris von ihm eingeschüchtert wäre. Er gibt ihm daraufhin den Rest des Nachmittags frei und ermutigt ihn, über seine Stärken zu reflektieren und sich seinen Wert bewusst zu machen. Paris bedankt sich dafür und verlässt die Krankenstation. B'Elanna Torres betritt inzwischen ihr Quartier, wo Paris gerade versucht Golf zu spielen. Überrascht fragt sie, wieso er hier Golf spiele. Sie wird wütend und fordert ihn auf, das Quartier zu verlassen. Dann nimmt sie einen Schläger und fragt, was dies sei. Paris erklärt, dass dies ein Sand Wedge sei, mit dem man den Golfball aus einem Bunker schlage. Torres ist wütend, da sie diese Darbietung nicht als Gespräch unter Erwachsenen ansieht und will ihn hinauswerfen. Steth meint nun, dass Paris nicht vor ihr stehen würde, wenn er nicht gewesen wäre. Er erzählt, dass Steth ihm riet, mit ihr zu reden und alles in Ordnung zu bringen. Er bezeichnet sein Verhalten als schweren Fehler und entschuldigt sich. Auch äußert er den Wunsch seine freien Stunden mit ihr zu verbingen. Torres nimmt seine Entschuldigung an und meint, dass Steth doch einen positiven Einfluss auf ihn hatte, ehe sich die beiden küssen. Inzwischen erwacht der echte Tom Paris auf Steths Schiff und fragt den Computer, was los sei. Dieser berichtet ihm, dass sie sich in der Kotaba-Ausdehnung in Navigationsmatrix 1711 befinden. Auf die Frage, wie weit die Voyager entfernt sei, kann der Computer keine Antwort bieten. Außerdem wurde der Koaxialantrieb gesichert und erfordert einen Sicherheitscode. Augenblicke später wird das Schiff von zwei Kriegsschiffen flankiert und von einem Torpedo getroffen. Commander Avek von der benthanischen Wache verlangt die Übergabe des Schiffes. Paris bittet darum, eine Erklärung abzugeben, doch die Benthaner aktivieren einen Traktorstrahl und beschlagnahmen das Schiff. Akt IV: Eigenartiges Verhalten Wenig später wird der Traktorstrahl jedoch deaktiviert, da die benthanischen Schiffe von einem großen Raumschiff angegriffen werden. Daraufhin ziehen sie sich zurück. Sogleich beamt sich eine wütende Frau an Bord und Paris fragt, wieso heute alle auf ihn schießen wollen. Sie sagt, dass sie Steth sei und ihren Körper zurück haben will. Paris erklärt nun, dass sie mehr gemeinsam haben, als sie denkt. Auf der Voyager fängt das sich für Tom ausgebende Wesen an, die Kontrolle zu verlieren und zeigt ein schwankendes Benehmen. Er bittet Torres in den Transporterraum, und will mit ihr Urlaub auf dem vierten Planeten des Kendren-Systems machen. Torres fragt nach, ob er den Planeten meint, wo Neelix Nahrungsproben sammelt und Steth bestätigt dies. Er gibt an, ihn gescannt zu haben und einen malerischen Strand auf einem der kleineren Kontinente entdeckt zu haben. Als er meint, dass sie einen Tag dort bleiben könnten, fragt Torres wütend, in welche Schwierigkeiten er sie bringen will. Paris weist dies zurück und Torres verweist auf ihre Verpflichtungen. Wütend packt Paris sie und bezeichnet sie als große Enttäuschung. Seine Verpflichtungen seien ihm egal. Auch wisse er nicht mehr, was er an ihr fand und verlässt den Transporterraum. Im Kasino konsumiert er dann Alkohol, als Seven of Nine eintritt und ihn an ihre Verabredung in der Shuttlerampe erinnert. Paris gibt an, dies vergessen zu haben, weil er in seine Lektüre vertieft war. Anhand seiner geschwollenen Kapillaren in seinen Augen und der Gefäßstauung in seinen Wangen, erkennt Seven, dass er berauscht ist. Paris berichtet, dass er einige fremde Getränke im Replikator erforscht habe und nur einige davon alkoholisch waren. Seven erinnert ihn daran, dass seine Schicht erst in 78 Minuten endet. Paris reagiert flapsig und meint, dass er Pause mache und bietet Seven ein trakianisches Bier an. Seven lehnt dies jedoch ab, worauf Paris meint, dass sie sich entspannen solle, da sie nicht mehr in einem Borg-Kubus sei und sie die Arbeit am Shuttle auch morgen beenden könnten. Seven will nun die Arbeit selbst erledigen und fragt, wieso er die persönlichen Logbücher des Captains studiert, die er auf seinem PADD gespeichert hat. Paris weist dies zurück, packt sie am Arm und verlangt von ihr, sich nicht mit ihm zu streiten. Sie betont, dass sie ein eidetisches Gedächtnis besitzt. Sie solle sich nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einmischen und er droht ihr. Seven weist ihn an seine Hand von ihrem Arm zu nehmen und verlässt anschließend das Kasino. Captain Janeway zeigt sich besorgt und bittet Tom Paris zu einem Gespräch in ihren Bereitschaftsraum. Sie meint, dass sie von Seven einen beunruhigenden Bericht über sein Verhalten am Vortag erhalten hat. So hätte er im Dienst getrunken, was er abstreitet. Sie hat die Computer gecheckt und herausgefunden, dass er fünf alkoholische Getränke im Kasino repliziert hat. Außerdem habe er Seven angegriffen. Paris rechtfertigt sich, dass er mit B'Elanna Streit hatte. Dann fragt sie, wieso er ihre persönlichen Logbücher einsah. Paris streitet es ab, doch Janeway berichtet, dass Seven einen Abschnitt Wort für Wort zitierte. Paris behauptet nun, dass Seven sich vielleicht selbst Zugang verschafft habe. Doch Janeway findet sein Verhalten bizarr. Sie habe zu viele Beschwerden, auch von Chakotay und dem Doktor gehört, um es abzutun. Als Captain und Freund erwartet sie von ihm, dass er sich vom Doktor untersuchen lässt, um eine physische Ursache auszuschließen. Paris weist jede Hilfe zurück, weshalb Janeway es ihm befiehlt. Kurz darauf wird Tuvok von Captain Janeway in den Bereitschaftsraum gerufen. Dieser eilt mit einem Sicherheitsoffizier in den Bereitschaftsraum. Dort greift Steth im Körper von Tom sie an woraufhin Tuvok Toms Körper mit einem Phaser betäubt. Man bringt Toms Körper auf die Krankenstation und Janeway befiehlt Tom ständig zu bewachen. Akt V: Alles wieder beim alten Inzwischen reparieren Steth in Daelens Körper und Tom in Steths Körper den Koaxialantrieb. Paris hat fast alle Sperrcodes überwunden und meint, dass er so schnell wie möglich, aus ihrem Körper herauswill. Sie berichtet, dass der Täter zu einer Art selektiven DNA-Austausch fähig ist. Er absorbiert neues Material, während er sein aktuelles genetisches Material in seinem Opfer deponiert. Sie hofft, dass er dieses Prozedere umkehren kann. Dann beschleunigen sie das Schiff auf Koaxialwarp. Auf der Krankenstation berichtet der Doktor "Janeway", dass die neurologischen Scans sehr wenig ergeben haben. Dafür hat er in seiner Blutanalyse etwas sehr interessantes gefunden. In seiner Nukleotidstruktur hat er Spuren eines zweiten genetischen Musters gefunden, dass möglicherweise durch einen Virus dort eingebracht wurde. Tuvok erkundigt sich, ob dies die Ursache für sein seltsames Verhalten sein kann, was der Doktor jedoch nicht bestätigen oder widerlegen kann. Sie werden von Chakotay unterbrochen, der meldet, dass soeben ein Raumschiff steuerbord voraus aus dem koaxialen Raum aufgetaucht ist. Janeway will vom Doktor auf dem Laufenden gehalten werden und begibt sich inzwischen zur Brücke. thumb|Steth auf der Flucht Sobald Steth im Körper von Janeway die Brücke betritt, lässt sie einen Kanal zu dem Schiff öffnen. Paris in Steths Körper erklärt, was passiert ist. Er erklärt, dass er Tom Paris sei. Er erklärt, dass sie es mit einem Fremden zu tun haben, der ihre Körperhüllen getauscht hat. Er bittet an Bord gebeamt zu werden, doch Janeway will den Verdacht überprüfen. Sie beendet die Verbindung und lässt das Schiff von Steth mit einem Traktorstrahl ankoppeln. Sie erklärt, dass sie das Gefühl habe, Steth und seine Freundin würden hinter dem stecken, was Tom passiert ist. Chakotays Nachfrage, ignoriert Janeway und geht zum Turbolift, angeblich um auf die Krankenstation zu gehen. Janeway begibt sich in das Shuttle in der Shuttlerampe, wo Seven of Nine, gerade eine Untersuchung durchführt. Als Seven sie bemerkt, wird sie von Janeway mit einem Phaser betäubt. Kim registriert den nicht autorisierten Shuttlestart und erkennt, dass Janeway dort drin ist. Chakotay lässt das Shuttle rufen, doch sie antwortet nicht. Daher lässt er Steths Schiff rufen und verlangt eine Erklärung. Steth fragt umgehend, wer sich in dem Shuttle befand und Chakotay antwortet, dass es Captain Janeway war. Paris in Steths Körper ist sich jedoch sicher, dass der Fremde wieder den Körper gewechselt hat und bittet Chakotay den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren, damit sie sie einholen können. Chakotay fragt nun, woher er wissen solle, dass es tatsächlich Paris ist, mit dem er spricht. Er berichtet, dass Chakotay ihm neulich in seinem Büro sagte, dass Paris sein Leben umgekrempelt hätte. Daher soll er den Traktorstrahl deaktivieren, damit er es beweisen könne. Daraufhin lässt Chakotay Kim den Traktorstrahl deaktivieren und Paris und Steth nehmen die Verfolgung auf. Als sie sein Schiff erreichen, fragt Daelen, ob sie ihn erreichen, was Paris bestätigt. Jedoch hat er sie bereits bemerkt, da er das Feuer eröffnet. Überheblich meint der Dieb, dass sie das Feuer einstellen sollen, damit Janeways Körper nicht getötet wird. Daelen erklärt, dass er Recht hat. Paris meint zu Daelen, dass ihn allerdings nichts daran hindert, ihre Körper umzubringen. Der Dieb sagt zu Paris, dass er nicht versteht, wieso Paris sein Leben auf der Voyager zurückhaben wolle, da er davon genauso enttäuscht war, wie Paris. Dann lädt er den Koaxialantrieb und lässt Paris B'Elanna seine Glückwünsche ausrichten. Daelen kann das Schiff nicht verfolgen, sobald es auf Warp geht. Da fällt Paris der Vergaser ein und versucht den Vergaser mit einem chromoelektrischen Impuls auszuschalten. Mit einem gezielten Schuss machen sie das Shuttle flugunfähig und Paris verlangt seinen Schraubenschlüssel zurück. Der Dieb in Janeways Körper resigniert nun. Dank des Doktors bekommt jeder bis auf Daelen seinen eigenen Körper zurück. Steth bedankt sich beim Doktor dafür, dass er ihm sein Leben wiedergegeben hat. Auch Paris ist froh, dass er wieder in seinem Körper steckt. Steth begibt sich mit dem Außerirdischen in Daelens Körper nach Benthan und macht sich auf die Suche nach Daelen. Der Doktor meint, dass sie nicht wissen, ob dies das Ende ist, da sie nicht wissen, wie lange er oder sie schon Identitäten austauscht. Steth meint, dass dies eine Weile dauern wird, aber er wird sein möglichstes tun, um die zu finden, denen sie Gewalt angetan hat. Janeway lässt Daelen von einem Sicherheitsteam zum Schiff eskortieren und lässt dort ein Kraftfeld installieren, um sie einzusperren. Auf dem Holodeck widmet sich Paris nun wieder seinem Camaro und zeigt ihn stolz B'Elanna Torres. Er erklärt, dass dies mehr als eine Garage ist, nämlich ein Monument für hunderte Stunden, die er sicher besser mit ihr verbracht hätte. Torres findet die Garage schön, versteht aber noch nicht, weshalb er sie hierher gebracht hat. Paris bezeichnet es als symbolische Geste, um sie in sein Leben hineinzulassen. Torres meint, dass sie ihm also fast genauso viel bedeute, wie ein Camaro. Paris erklärt, dass es ein 1969 Camaro sei. Sie setzen sich nun in den Camaro und Paris meint, dass sie ihm viel mehr bedeute, als das Auto. Sobald sie im Auto sitzen, beginnen sie sich zu küssen. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Der von Tom Paris erwähnte Highway One führt im 20. Jahrhundert entlang der US-amerikanischen Westküste und ist Teil der Pan Americana, die von Alaska bis nach Feuerland führt. Übersicht über die Körper, in die der Außerirdische wechselt: Außerirdischer > Daelen > Steth > Paris > Janeway # Außerirdischer von unbekanntem Körper in Daelens Körper, daher dann Daelen in unbekanntem Körper # Außerirdischer von Daelens Körper in Steths Körper, daher dann Steth in Daelens Körper # Außerirdischer von Steths Körper in Tom Paris' Körper, daher dann Tom Paris in Steths Körper # Außerirdischer von Tom Paris' Körper in Kathryn Janeways Körper, daher dann Kathryn Janeway in Tom Paris' Körper Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Vis à Vis (episode) es:Vis à Vis fr:Vis à Vis (épisode) nl:Vis à Vis Kategorie:Episode (VOY)